come to life again
by nshawol56
Summary: Cerita ini lanjutan dari Nashi, Natsu dan before the birth of baby Nashi. Lebih tepatnya saat sebelum Nashi kembali ke masa lalu untuk menemui Lucy. Saat semuanya hancur. Perang, naga, tangisan, kematian juga.. kehilangan./"IGNEEL!" /"Kau melukai ayahku.. kau melukai orang yang paling kucintai.." /"Aku yang harusnya mati! Bukan Lucy!" Teriak Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini lanjutan dari Nashi, Natsu dan before the birth of baby Nashi. Lebih tepatnya saat sebelum Nashi kembali ke masa lalu untuk menemui Lucy. Saat semuanya hancur. Perang, naga, tangisan, kematian juga.. kehilangan.**

**.**

**.**

Kini genap 17 tahun usia putri pertama dari seorang Fire Dragon Slayers dan Calestial mage. Nashi Dragneel. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, juga kuat. Siapa sangka ia lebih cerdas, bahkan mengalahkan mamanya sendiri.

Adik-adiknya pun tumbuh dengan sehat. Keluarga Dragneel adalah keluarga yang terkenal sangat kuat. Ren dan Rin anak kembar Natsu dan Lucy berusia 14 tahun. Kenta 12 tahun. Maru 10 tahun dan Momo 8 tahun.

Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, selalu di penuhi canda dan tawa. Tak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan apapun. Selalu menghadapi semua masalah bersama. saat sedih, senang, ketakutan dan terancam, keluarga ini akan selalu terikat meski mereka terpisah sangat jauh.

Tapi… sampai kapan mereka akan melalui semuanya bersama? selalu diakhiri dengan senyuman? Dengan tawa juga keceriaan?

Mungkin kini Nashi memang sudah dewasa dan ia mampu menghadapi kehidupannya sendiri. Tapi bagi Lucy, ia tetap menjadi putri kecilnya. Anak pertamanya. Buah hatinya.

"Ma! Berhenti mengaturku!" Nashi berteriak tepat di depan Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget "Na-Nashi.. tapi.. aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu ikut dalam _perperangan_ ini! semua anak akan tetap berada di guild!"

"Ma! Harusnya mama mengerti, Nashi sudah dewasa! Nashi bisa menjaga diri Nashi sendiri! Kalau mama ingin mengkhawatirkan seseorang, khawatirkan adik-adik , Ma!"

"Tapi Nashi.. kita melawan Acno—!"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan ikut papa juga yang lainnya bertarung!" Nashi mendobrak keras pintu guild, berlari menuju—tempat yang tak layak lagi untuk disebut sebagai kota yang indah. Magnolia—tidak… seluruh kota, diselimuti oleh debu dan asap. Kerusakan dimana-mana. Tangisan terdengar di seluruh tempat. Tumpahan darah mewarnai setiap jalan di sepanjang kota. Tubuh-tubuh yang tak lagi memiliki jiwa itu, tergeletak berserakan.

"Aku akan memusnahkanmu Acnologia… aku berjanji.." Nashi sudah diselimuti api, sembari terus berlari menuju tempat ayahnya juga anggota guild lainnya yang bertarung melawan _makhluk iblis_ yang bernama Acnologia itu.

Nashi tidak akan pernah tahu, pada akhirnya ia dan keluarganya akan merasakan sakit yang—luar biasa, hingga untuk bernafaspun berat, karna sesaknya dada menahan tangis. Itu… Saat seseorang yang kau cintai… _tidak akan pernah kembali lagi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**come to life again**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

Nashi berlari mengikuti aroma anggota guildnya. Aroma yang bercampur dengan bau darah segar itu, menyiksa hidungnya. Tangisan orang-orang itu.. menyiksa telinganya. Tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan itu menyiksa mata , juga batinnya.

Nashi sampai pada tempat dimana terdapat sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar. Gerbang itu seperti menghubungkan dunia mereka dengan dunia _makhluk-makhluk iblis. _Satu _makhluk iblis_ itu keluar dari gerbang, maka beribu jiwa dapat menghilang dan beratus tangisan akan terdengar.

Nashi melangkah lebih dekat kepada gerbang itu. Bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar. Ia terbelalak tak percaya melihat _makhluk iblis_ itu. itu bukan _makhluk iblis,_ itu naga! Bahkan itu.. _kakeknya_? Naga merah itu! Igneel! Kini ia berubah menjadi _mesih pembunuh_. Nashi bergetar hebat, apa yang Acnoligia lakukan pada mereka? Apa sebenarnya tujuannya?

"NASHI!"

Nashi membalikan badannya "Papa!" Teriaknya yang melihat Natsu berjalan tergontai-gontai berlumuran darah, dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun tak lagi menampakan senyuman yang selama ini selalu membuatnya tenang dan gembira. Wajahnya kini… penuh akan kecemasan, ketakutan juga.. penderitaan. "Pa! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Nashi membantunya berjalan. Nashi menyadari jika ayahnya menaruh syal kesayanganya itu pada samping kanan perutnya. Warnanya yang _tak lagi putih_—bahkan lengket dengan cairan kental berwarna merah, membuat Nashi ketakutan "Papa! Kau terluka parah!"

"Sialan! _Makhluk-makhluk_ itu sangat banyak dan kuat… aku lengah dan serangannya berhasil mengenaiku" Jelas Natsu berbicara dalam sakitnya. Ia seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Lukanya sangat dalam. "Tapi.. Nashi.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku.. Aku akan ikut bertarung!"

"APA?! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka! Sekarang kembali bersama mamamu! Juga adik-adikmu! Aku tak akan pernah mengampuni diriku sendiri, jika aku kehilanganmu!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Kami semua membutuhkanmu! Mama.. Ren.. Rin.. Kenta.. Maru.. dan Momo.. mengkhawatirkanmu.. semua ingin kau kembali.." Nashi terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Nashi.. dengarkan aku" Natsu memangkuk wajah mungil anaknya itu dengan kedua tangannya "Aku melakukan ini demi melindungi kalian. aku berjanji ,aku akan pulang dan kita akan dapat berkumpul bersama lagi"

Nashi tidak merespon, sebelum ia menatap Natsu dengan mata sembabnya "Bagimana jika keluarga kita _tidak akan lengkap_ lagi? bagaimana jika kita _kehilangan_ seseorang? Bagaimana jika—!"

Natsu memeluknya erat, Nashi membalas pelukannya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya "Tidak akan. Tidak kah aku sudah berjanji padamu?"

Nashi melepaskan pelukannya "Ta-Tapi.. bagaimana kau mengalahkannya?"

"Kita harus menutup gerbang itu.." Natsu melirik pada gerbang besar itu "Dan menghancurkannya, agar _makhluk-makluk iblis_ itu.. tidak dapat menyebrang kedunia kita"

"Lalu? Dimana yang lain, dimana anggota guild yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Natsu memandangnya sedih "Kau tidak ingin mendengar ini.. Nashi. Karna itu… sekarang kau.. kembalilah ke guild"

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan, keadaan semuanya!"

"NASHI!" Natsu meninggikan suaranya "INI BERAT UNTUKKU! ERZA, JUVIA JUGA MIRA TAK SADARKAN DIRI! WENDY BERUSAHA MENYEMBUHKAN SEMUA ORANG, MESKI SIHIRNYA PUN TAK LAGI BERKERJA! GAJEEL SEDANG MELAWAN SEBAGIAN MAKHLUK ITU DENGAN KONDISINYA YANG TERLUKA PARAH! LEVY JUGA CANA MENGHADAPI SEMUANYA MESKI KAKI MEREKA PUN TAK MAMPU BERDIRI! Dan.. Gray… _temanku_ yang bodoh! Kenapa ia pergi secepat itu! sekarang.. bagaimana akan kujelaskan pada Juvia…" Perlahan air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Mengusap beberapa tanah kotor juga darah kering yang ada pada wajahnya.

Nashi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. ia sangat takut. Ia takut kehilangan! "Pa! Ayo kita kembali.. kumohon! Kita lari bersama dengan mama dan adik-adik! Kita tinggalkan tempat ini! dimana kita bisa hidup dengan damai! Tanpa adanya perperang!" Nashi menarik-narik tangan Natsu.

Natsu melepaskan genggamannya "Dan.. membiarkan teman-temanku bertarung sendiri?" Natsu bangkit perlahan dari tempatnya mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. Meski kakinya tak lagi mampu berdiri tegak, meski ia sudah lelah, meski untuk mengeluarkan sihir pun tak bisa, tapi.. ia akan lakukan apapun demi _nakamanya_ "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Nashi" Natsu menampakan cengiran khasnya.

Nashi tertegun. Jika ayahnya sudah tersenyum seperti itu, tandanya ia serius dengan kata-katanya. Ia tidak akan kembali tanpa bertarung. Ia tidak akan kembali tanpa melawan. "Nashi.. katakan pada Lucy.. juga adik-adikmu.. aku mencintai mereka semua" Natsu mendorong Nashi menjauh darinya. Membuat Nashi tersandung beberapa batu di depannya.

"Pa-Papa.." Nashi memanggilnya lirih. Begitu ia membalikan badan, ayahnya tengah kembali dalam pertarungan melawan _makhluk-makhluk_ itu—sendirian. Tak ada lagi yang dapat membantunya bertarung. Kini hanya ia yang bertahan. Nashi merasa sangat tak berguna!

Nashi ingin pergi, tapi kakinya seakan berat untuk melangkah. Matanya hanya dapat tertuju pada ayahnya yang tengah melawan—_kakeknya_ sendiri. Naga merah itu bahkan menyerang dengan sekuat tenaganya. Naga merah yang ramah itu, kini _menyerang tanpa hati_.

"Kumohon.. pa.. kembalilah.." Nashi terus berdoa dan berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. tapi ternyata…

"PAPA!" Nashi menatap _horror_, ayahnya yang tertusuk cakar dari naga yang membesarkannya itu—di bagian tubuh yang terluka. Lukanya akan semakin parah! Kaki Nashi dengan sendirinya melangkah. Membuat dirinya terlihat oleh naga merah itu. "N-Nashi.. *batuk* Ja-Jangan.." Natsu mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya lemas. Sepertinya ia tidak akan mampu _menepati janjinya._

Naga merah itu melepaskan cakarnya yang menancap pada tubuh Natsu. Ia menjerit karna sakit. Natsu terjatuh di tanah. Nafasnya berat, penglihatannya kabur sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Nashi berlari mendekati tubuh ayahnya. "Pa..Pa! kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" Nashi mengguncang-guncang badannya yang tergeletak tak bergerak. Wajahnya pucat.

"IGNEEL!" Panggil Nashi "Atau harus kupanggil _kakek_! Ka-kau.. kejam! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak asuhmu sendiri!"

Igneel hanya menyeringai seram, tidak menjawab apapun. Ini bukan Igneel yang ia kenal. Hatinya sudah mati "Kau melukai ayahku.. kau melukai orang yang paling kucintai.." Tubuh Nashi kembali diselimuti api. "Meski kau bagian dari keluargaku.. KAU TETAP TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" Nashi menyerang Igneel dengan tinju apinya. Tapi Igneel dapat menahan serangannya. Igneel mencakar badan Nashi, membuat gadis itu berteriak histeris karna sakit.

Nashi terlempar menghantam dinding, cakarnya mengenai lengan kirinya. Nashi pun kini dapat mencium bau darahnya sendiri. Nashi perlahan mencoba bangkit dari tempat ia terjatuh. "K-Kau.. !" Nashi kembali menyiapkan serangan, kini dengan semburan api.

Tapi Igneel dapat menghindar serangannya dengan mudah. Lalu ia mengumpulkan api dimulutnya, menciptakan sebuah bola api besar.

Igneel melepaskan serangannya. Nashi terlalu lemah untuk menghindari serangannya. Bola api itu pun membakar dan mengenai tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit. Tubuhnya mati rasa. "Manusia memang lemah.." Igneel berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uhuk!" Nashi terbatuk darah. Tubuhnya kini tak dapat digerakan. Apa ini akhir dari hidupnya? Dibunuh oleh kakeknya sendiri? Menyedihkan.

"NASHI!"

**Nashi Pov**

Nafasku berat, dadaku sesak. Tubuhku kaku. Apa ini akhir hidupku? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Bagaimana dengan anggota guildku? Bagaimana dengan kota ini?

"Nashi!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku tahu itu siapa tanpa harus melihatnya. Mamaku. "Nashi! Kau kenapa?! Kau terluka sangat parah!" Mama menaruh kepalaku pada pangkuannya ""M-Ma.. Pa-Papa.." Aku menunjuk dengan telunjukku yang gemetaran karna sakit, tubuh papa yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku.

Mamaku menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Aku sangat bodoh dan tak berguna! Membiarkan papaku terluka separah itu! Tiba-tiba aku menangis. "Ma-Mama.. maafkan aku.."

"Ma-Maafkan kau untuk apa, Nashi?" Mama masih saja dapat bersabar dengan anak sepertiku. Padahal berkali-kali aku membentaknya. Tak sedikitpun ia marah. Jika aku benar akan mati sekarang.. disini… setidaknya aku harus meminta maaf pada mamaku.

"Ba-Banyak.. Maafkan karna aku membentakmu.. maafkan karna aku membuat kau sakit.. maafkan karna aku melawanmu.. maafkan karna aku mengecewakanmu.. maafkan karna aku tidak bisa membantu papa.. dan membuatnya terluka.. hiks.. ma-maafkan karna aku .. membuatmu melahirkan aku.."

"K-Kau bicara apa?! Melahirkanmu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku!" Mama memeluk tubuhku erat, tangannya bergetar hebat, aku tahu ia takut kehilangan _kami_ "Kau tenang saja.. kau akan selamat.. semua akan selamat! Kau tidak akan _pergi duluan_… aku janji…" Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan mama. Aku _tidak akan pergi duluan_?

Mataku terasa berat. Aku ingin segera menutupnya. Aku lelah. Bahkan aku lelah untuk menghirup oksigen. Penglihatan terakhirku adalah… mama yang berdiri didepan gerbang besar itu… dengan kedua belas roh bintangnya. Sebelum aku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Lucy berdiri di depan gerbang besar itu bersama dengan 12 roh bintangnya yang ia panggil. Berdiri di depan tubuh anak dan suaminya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan naga yang tengah melemparkan serangan kearahnya. Naga merah—yang juga keluarganya itu.

Taurus dan Loke dapat melindungi serangan Igneel yang pertama. "Lucy! Apa kau yakin akan hal ini?!" Tanya Loke, khawatir.

"Aku yakin. Aku hanya tinggal menutup gerbang dan menghancurkannya kan?"

"Hime! Ja-jangan kumohon! Kau memang dapat mengembalikan semuanya! Kau dapat membuat orang yang sakit menjadi sembuh! Orang mati menjadi hidup! Tapi tidak dengan _cara ini_, kumohon… Hime.." Virgo menangis menatap masternya.

Lucy tersenyum lembut dan lemah "Aku mengerti. Dari awal memang aku lah satu-satunya yang dapat memusnahkan gerbang ini, bukan? Itu sebabnya dulu.. Rogue masa depan ingin membunuhku, karna aku adalah _kunci utama_ untuk mengagalkan rencananya"

"Hei, wanita pirang. kau tahu resiko yang harus kau ambil dengan ini?" Tanya Aquarius . Lucy mengangguk pelan "Aku tahu, karna itu aku memilih jalan ini"

"Lucy! Tapi kau _tak akan kembali lagi_!" Loke masih terus menahannya. 12 roh bintang bergantian melawan Igneel yang terus menyerang mereka. Berusaha melindungi master mereka. Setidaknya untuk yang _terakhir kalinya._

"Lebih baik_ satu_ yang tak kembali, dari pada.." Lucy menghadap mereka "_Banyak_ nyawa yang meninggalkan raga" Loke tertegun—tidak semuanya tertegun. Master mereka sudah memutuskannya. Dan mereka tak kan bisa melakukan apapun.

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian _untuk yang ini_, okeh?" Lucy menarik nafasnya dalam. 12 roh bintang mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya sudah bercahaya. Cahaya yang sangat terang, bahkan dapat membutakan Igneel sehingga ia tak dapat menyerang.

Pada saat itu, tanah bergetar hebat. Angin berhembus kencang, menerpa debu-debu juga serpihan tanah. 12 roh bintang itu memberikan semua sihir dan tenaga mereka pada Lucy. Lucy tahu, jika ia menerima kekuatan sebesar itu, tubuhnya pun tak akan sanggup. Pada akhirnya.. sihirnya sendiri yang membuatnya _kehilangan_ nyawa. Tapi ia sudah menerima semuanya.

Tubuh Lucy masih bercahaya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpamitan dengan keluarganya. Ia hanya tinggal masuk kedalam gerbang itu, dan menghancurkannya dari dalam. Jika ia hancur dalam gerbang itu karna tubuhnya yang tak sanggup menerima kekuatan sihir sebesar itu, maka… gerbangnya juga akan hancur. Tidak akan ada lagi makhluk yang keluar. Kecuali keluarganya hanya harus melawan Acnologia. Tapi, ia yakin mereka mampu.

"Aku minta maaf.. kalian.." Suara Lucy membuat kedua belas roh bintangnya kembali menatapnya "Aku master yang buruk dan lemah.."

"Hime kau bicara apa?!"

"Kau adalah master terbaik yang pernah kami milikki!"

"Kau melakukan semua ini, dan masih menyebut dirimu lemah?!"

Semuanya berteriak bersamaan. Semuanya masih ingin berbicara dengan master mereka. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya… sudahkah kukatakan, kalian bukan hanya sekedar roh bintang?" Roh-roh bintang itu kini menatap Lucy bingung. "Kalian lebih dari itu.. kalian _keluargaku_, dan aku _menyayangi _kalian"

Mereka tersentak. Beberapa terisak dalam tangisnya. Beberapa menyesal karna, mereka tak mampu melindunginya. "Kalian masih dapat bertemu dengan yang lainnya.. jika Nashi _memanggil_ kalian.. kumohon lindungi mereka.. dan sampaikan pesanku untuk mereka" Lucy tidak dapat menahan lagi kuatnya sihir yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya setiap waktu ia dapat meledak kapan saja.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua.. Erza.. Gray.. Happy.. Levy-chan, dan yang lainnya.. Momo jadilah anak yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat. Maru dan Kenta jadilah anak lelaki yang kuat. Ren dan Rin… jangan bertengkar terus ketika aku _tidak dapat_ melerai kalian lagi, Nashi.. kau.. uh.." Lucy menangis sembari menahan sakit kuatnya sihir.

"Aku sudah _menetapi janjiku_.. kau tidak akan _pergi duluan_. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup. Jadilah anak yang baik juga kuat, bahkan aku tak sempat meminta maaf padamu juga.. jadilah anak yang menyayangi semua keluargamu " Lucy menelan ludahnya.

"Natsu.." Air matanya mengalir deras ketika ia mengingat Natsu. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan. Bahkan waktu untuk hidup lebih lama pun ia tak punya. "Kau benar-benar.. seseorang yang tak akan tergantikan. Terima kasih karna telah _menemukanku_, terima kasih karna _selalu ada untukku_, terima kasih _sudah menikahiku_ dan _memberikan anak-anak yang baik_.. meski mereka terkadang bodoh.." Lucy tertawa kecil.

".. terima kasih karna telah _menghidupiku selama ini.._ terima kasih karna telah.. hiks, _membuktikan kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakmu_.. maaf aku tak bisa _membantumu _merawat mereka, karna itu.. kutitipkan mereka padamu.."

"Kalian! ketika aku masuk, langsung tutup paksa gerbang ini!" perintah Lucy. Lucy melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam gerbang gelap itu. Roh-roh bintangnya sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sisa sihir mereka untuk menutup gerbang itu. "Aku mencintai kalian semua.." Dengan begitu, roh-roh bintang menutup gerbang itu sekuat tenaga. Tidak ingin membuat Lucy kecewa.

Begitu gerbang tertutup rapat, terjadi ledakan besar di dalam gerbang itu. cahaya terang kembali membutakan penglihatan mereka. Tapi kini lebih dahsyat karna dapat terlihat hingga keseluruh kota. Cahaya itu kuat akan sihir. Sihir yang akan membalikan semua keadaan. Sihir seorang celestial mage yang tak banyak orang tau, jika ia dapat _menghidupkan_ yang mati.

Perlahan terlihat retakan dalam gerbang itu. lama-lama semakin banyak dan akhirnya gerbang itu runtuh.

**(T.T)**

"..su… s..an.. Na..t..su.. NATSU-SAN!"

"Ah!" Natsu bangkit dari tempat ia tergeletak. "W-Wendy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?" Natsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mengapa tubuhnya tidak sakit? Natsu merogoh-rogoh badannya. Tak ada luka? Bagaimana bisa?

"Papa!" Nashi memeluknya. "Na-Nashi? Kau baik-baik saja, apa kau terluka?" Nashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "I-Ini aneh pa.. a-aku tadi terluka parah, tapi kini seakan aku tak beratarung melawan mereka, Wendy-nee? Mungkinkah kau?"

"Bukan aku yang menyembuhkan kalian.. aku pun sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku hanya merasakan sihir yang hangat juga kuat. Sihir yang penuh akan kasih sayang. Sihir yang menyimpan banyak perasaan dari pemiliknya" Jelas Wendy.

"Lalu, siapa— APA?! GERBANGNYA HANCUR?" Natsu menatap reruntuhan gerbang.

"Iya.. entahlah pa. ketika aku bangun, gerbang itu sudah runtuh. Seseorang yang sangat kuat pasti sudah menghancurkannya"

"Natsu! Wendy! Nashi!" Happy tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. "Kalian harus lihat ini! ini sangat aneh!"

"Apa yang aneh Happy?" Tanya Natsu. "S-Semua orang yang sudah mati.. hidup kembali! bahkan Gr-Gray!"

Mendengar kata 'hidup' dan 'Gray', Natsu berlari mengikuti Happy yang terbang melesat. Nashi dan Wendy berlari di belakangnya. Begitu ia sampai di tempat yang dituju Happy. Matanya membesar, disana… semua anggota guildnya berkumpul. Semua lengkap. Semua terlihat segar dan.. tanpa luka sedikitpun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut raven disamping Juvia. Natsu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya, Ia meninju lengan pemuda itu. "_Temanku yang bodoh_. Jangan pergi secepat itu"

Gray berdengus, sebelum ia menyeringai "Harusnya aku sudah tak ada disini lagi, Flamehead.. tapi entahlah. Aku merasakan sihir yang hangat juga kuat. Membawaku kembali pada terangnya kehidupan. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada _seseorang_ yang.. mempunyai sihir sehebat itu.."

"NATSU! GRAY! AYO BANTU KAMI! NOSTALGIANYA NANTI SAJA!" Teriak Erza. "Tugas terakhir kita untuk saat ini.. memusnahkan Acnologia!"

Natsu dan Gray melirik satu sama lain, sebelum mereka berlari ,berkumpul bersama yang lain untuk menyerang Acnologia bersamaan. Entah mengapa tenaga mereka seakan penuh. Bahkan, mereka bisa saja bertarung tanpa istirahat sekarang.

Acnologia hanya sendiri. Ia tidak mempunyai sekutu lagi, atau _makhluk-makhluk_ yang membantunya. Kini mereka dapat memfokuskan serangan padanya.

"AYO SEMUA! KERAHKAN SEMUA TENAGA KALIAN! DAN SERANG BERSAMA-SAMA!" Perintah Master Makarov yang sudah berubah menjadi raksasa. Mereka pun mengumpulkan serangan, semuanya melontarkan sihir bersama-sama. Membuat bola sihir dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat. Bola sihir itu tepat mengenai jantung Acnologia.

Ia meraung karna sakit, terkena bola sihir itu. Tubuhnya retak dan bercahaya. Sebelum ia meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. "Tak mungkin… dalam sekali serangan?" Levy tak percaya Acnologia mati dalam sekali serangan mereka.

"K-Kenapa ini terasa begitu mudah?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Ini jelas sangat aneh"

"Kenapa aku merasakan sihir kita sangat kuat?"

Semuanya protes sana-sini. Kenapa melawan Acnologia tadi, terasa sangat mudah?

"CUKUP!" Teriak Master Makarov. Semua menghadapnya "Ayo kita kembali kerumah.. ke guild Fairy tail!" Teriak Makarov senang. "Aye!" Semua membalasnya. Kegembiraan menyertai kepulangan mereka.

Natsu berjalan pada barisan terakhir, senyum puasnya tidak pernah luntur. Ia sudah merencanakan akan memeluk keluarganya dalam grup besar, ketika ia sampai di guild. Terlebih lagi Lucy. Ia akan memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat!

Tiba-tiba Loke muncul di hadapannya "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." Katanya lirih. Natsu menaikan satu alisnya "Baiklah"

Loke membawa Natsu menjauh dari rombongan Fairy tail. "Natsu.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini.."

"Katakan saja!" Natsu tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Membuat Loke merasa tak enak. Ia tak tahu apa Natsu akan dapat tersenyum lagi, ketika ia memberitahukan tentang Lucy.

"Natsu… Lucy.."

**Nashi Pov**

Yeey! Aku dan anggotaku tengah berjalan kembali menuju guild kami tercinta. Aku menghentikan langkahku.. Ketika aku melirik papaku yang berjalan dibelakangku tengah berbicara dengan Paman Loke. Eh? Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya? Karna penasaran, Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak papaku. Apa?! Apa?!

"Natsu dengarkan aku.. aku juga tak ingin ini semua tejadi, tapi _ia _melakukanya demi kalian!"

"Tapi.. t-tidak dengan cara ini…" Tunggu? Apa papa menangis? Siapa yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu! aku akan membakar mereka!

"Kami sudah mencoba menahannya! Tapi ia tak mau mendengarkan kami.." Siapa? Siapa yang tak ingin mendengarkan paman Loke?

"Lucy tidak mungkin … _mati_.." _Deg. _Jantungku seakan berhenti sesaat. Dadaku sesak. Tanganku mengeluarkan keringat dinding.. ini.. tidak mungkin! Aku pasti salah dengar! Yah.. haha.. aku salah dengar!

"Aku minta maaf Natsu.." Paman Loke mengelus punggung papa. "Ti-Tidak.. ini tidak ada yang salah.. hanya saja.. Luce terlalu bodoh.. bagaimana aku menceritakan hal ini pada anak-anakku…"

Tanpa sadar.. air mataku sudah mengalir deras. Badanku lemas. Sekarang aku ingat semuanya. Sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri. Mama yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, dengan kedua belas roh bintangnya.

"_Kau tenang saja.. kau akan selamat.. semua akan selamat! Kau tidak akan pergi duluan… aku janji…"_

Kata-kata itu….mungkinkah.. maksud dari perkataannya itu adalah.. bukan kami yang akan pergi… tapi ia yang akan pergi…

MAMAKU YANG BODOH! Aku berlari. Tapi tak sengaja aku tersandung sebuah ranting, membuat tubuhku terjatuh. Lututku berdarah. Aku tak peduli! Aku bangkit dari tempatku terjatuh. Aku ingin berlari! Terus berlari! Kalau bisa sampai aku bertemu dengan mamaku!

Kau bodoh ma.. jika begini maksudmu kita semua selamat.. aku lebih baik mati!

**Normal Pov**

**Srak!**

Natsu dan Loke menghadap kesumber suara. "Apa itu?" Tanya Loke. "Nashi.."

"Na-Nashi? Ia mendengar semuanya? Kau tak mengejarnya Natsu?"

"Tidak.. biarkan dia sendiri.. jika aku seumurannya saat ini. mungkin itu juga yang akan aku lakukan. Berlari.. dan tak akan kembali hingga diriku tenang dan _mampu_ menerima semuanya.."

**(T.T)**

"Yeeey! Hidup Fairy tail!"

Semua anggota guild merayakan atas kemenangan mereka. Semuanya bersenang-senang. Natsu masuk perlahan kedalam guild Fairy tail. Ia terlihat sangat lemas. "Flamehead! Ayo lawan aku!" Gray meninju-ninju lengannya, semangat. Tapi Natsu hanya terus berjalan tak menghiraukan ajakannya. Membuat Gray memandangnya bingung.

"Gi hee! Salamander terlihat menyedihkan!" Gajeel mengejeknya. Tapi Natsu bahkan tak marah atau pun merespon ejekannya.

Natsu membanting tubuhnya di pojok bar. Semangat hidupnya seakan hilang. "Nak.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" Master Makarov menghampirinya.

Natsu tidak meresponnya sebelum ia menangis terisak-isak. Membuat semua anggota guild menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Natsu menangis?

"Na-Natsu? Ada apa?" Lisanna duduk di sampingnya. "Ma-Master.." Natsu memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "A-Aku tak bisa hidup.. _tanpanya.. _A-Aku harus .. bagaimana.." Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Natsu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dari maksud ucapanmu?" Erza bertanya padanya serius.

"Mimpi buruk.. yang selama ini.. kutakutkan..k-kini tiba.. aku terlalu _menyayanginya_ untuk dapat _me-melepaskannya_.."

"Nak.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sihir.. ya-yang… membawa.. k-kita semua.. kembali… adalah sihirnya.. Lucy.."

Semua tersentak. Tidak ada lagi sorak-sorak kegembiaraan. Semuanya hening "Lucy.. merelakan tubuhnya untuk menerima kekuatan sihir dari roh bintangnya. Yang membuat tubuhnya sendiripun tak mampu menahannya. Ia menghancurkan gerbang dari dalam.. dengan cara… menghancurkan dirinya sendiri… jika gerbang itu hancur maka tak akan ada lagi _makhluk-makhluk iblis_ itu, untuk membantu Acnologia. Dengan begitu kita dapat memfokuskan serangan padanya.. *sob* Master… *sob* aku harus bagaimana… "

"Tak.. mungkin…" Levy mempererat genggamannya pada Gajeel. "Lu-chan…"

"Wanita pirang itu.. cih" Laxus bahkan berkaca-kaca. Meski ia tidak begitu dekat dengannya, tapi.. Lucy adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarganya.

"Lucy.." Mira memeluk Lisanna yang menangis histeris. Cana melempar _barrel beernya_ kesal. Juvia menangis dan membuat hujannya turun dengan deras.

"Lucy-san… ia melakukannya demi kita" Wendy menangis di samping Romeo. "Aku yang harusnya mati! Bukan Lucy!" Gray menyesali dirinya yang hidup. "Gray!" Natsu berteriak kearahnya dengan memanggil nama aslinnya "Kumohon… jangan sia-siakan hidup yang sudah Lucy berikan untukmu…"

Gray mengeratkan genggamannya "Lucy.. bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini padamu… aku sudah menganggap kau sebagai adikku sendiri…" Air mata Gray perlahan mengalir. Semua anggota menangis. Sekarang apa yang dapat mereka lakukan?

Dalam kehidupan, _ada yang hidup juga ada yang mati.._

Tiba-tiba lima orang anak kecil keluar dari ruang kesehatan "Woaah! Kalian semua kembali!" Ren dan Rin berlari menghampiri mereka semua "Kenapa kalian tidak bangunkan kami?" Diikuti dengan Kenta, Maru dan Momo. "Papa! Papa! Kau pasti sudah mengalahkan, Acnologia kan? Kau memang kuat!" Rin memeluknya.

Natsu hanya tersenyum lemah. Bagaimana ia akan memberitahukan anak-anaknya?

Maru terlihat seperti tengah mencari seseorang "Eh? Mana, mama?" Pertanyaannya membuat, Natsu mengigit bawah bibirnya. Tangannya kembali bergetar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melepaskan pelukan Rin dan berlari keluar guild.

Anggota lain hanya memandangnya sedih. "Eh? Apa ia bertengkar lagi dengan Mama?"

"Natsu…" Erza merasakan seseorang menarik ujung bajunya. Erza melihat kebawah, itu Momo. "Bibi Erza.."

"Ya.. sayang?" Erza berjongkok di hadapannya agar dapat melihat wajah anak itu lebih jelas. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Lucy. "Kapan mama _pulang.. _Momo _kangen _sekali dengan mama.."

Erza menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Tangannya memangkuk wajah _Lucy kecil_ itu. "B-Bibi.. juga kangen dengannya.. jika.. Bibi bertemu dengannya.. Bibi akan memberitahukan, jika Momo kangen dengannya, okeh?"

Momo mengangguk tersenyum manis. Siapapun juga tak akan tega merusak senyum anak polos itu. "Hey! Hey! Ayo kita cari mama! Mungkin papa sedang mencarinya?" Ajak Kenta.

"Ide yang bagus, Ken! Keluarga Dragneel memang selalu bersama!" Ren meninju-ninju udara disekitarnya.

"Umh! Umh! Kita tunjukan pada papa kita akan menemukan mama lebih dulu! Keluarga Dragneel , apa kalian siap?" Tanya Rin.

"AYE SIR!" Sorak Ren, Kenta, Maru dan Momo bersamaan, sebelum mereka berlarian keluar guild. Sungguh adegan yang tak mampu dilihat oleh anggota guild lainnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang.. aku tak ingin melukai perasaan mereka.." Mira menangis histeris "M-Mereka hanya anak-anak polos!" Teriaknya di sela tangisnya. Semua kini hanya terdiam ditempat dan menangis, hingga mereka pun tak mampu mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

**Di suatu tempat.. Nashi..**

**Nashi Pov**

Aku tengah duduk di sebuah taman sakura tujuh warna. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini.. tentang papa yang memotong sakura ini untuk mama dulu, ketika ia sakit. Mereka banyak bercerita tentang hal indah.

Aku tak tahu. Aku ataukah papa yang merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam?

Yang pasti.. kami berdua merasa kehilangan. Seandainya saja.. aku dapat memutar waktu. Tunggu dulu. Aku memang tak dapat membalikan waktu.. tapi aku dapat memperbaikinya! Masa lalu!

Jika aku memperbaiki masa yang lalu.. mungkin aku akan dapat memperbaiki masa depan! Dan.. kami masih akan dapat bersama hingga saat ini!

Aku akan menggunakan buku mantra yang ada pada perpustakan guild. Yah.. harus kulakukan. _Kembali ke masa lalu!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Woah. Jadi bagaimana? :o**

**Aneh kah? Aku baru belajar untuk membuat sebuah cerita tragis. **

**Aku rencana buat 2 atau 3 chap hehe… sebenarnya chap duanya udah ada sih :p**

**^^ RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update-update ^^**

**Ah! Ah! Sebelum itu… sudah kah kalian mendengar 'Fairy tail: The Nalu song'? Hihihi, lagunya unyuk banget! XD setiap reff-nya ada namanya 'Natsu.. Natsu.. Natsu..' bikin Nalu shipper GEREGETAN BANGETS!**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Nashi mengendap-ngendap keluar dari perpustakan guild. Hari ini semua anggota guild berkumpul untuk mendoakan kepergian Lucy. Semuanya berkumpul di pemakaman. Tapi tidak untuknya. Nashi tidak akan pernah _menyerah_ pada takdir. Ia yakin dapat merubahnya.

Demi papanya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Setiap saat ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada lagi raut wajah senang ataupun sedih. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

Juga demi adik-adiknya. Rin, Ren, Kenta dan Maru sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada mamanya. Mereka menangis semalaman tanpa henti, sebelum akhirnya mereka menerima juga takdir yang ada. Bagaimana dengan Momo? Anak bungsu dari keluarga Dragneel itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya berpikir jika Lucy pergi untuk menjalankan misi—dan akan segera kembali.

Guild sepi tanpa adanya satu orang pun di dalamnya. Nashi membuka buku yang dapat membawanya ke masa lalu. Mama pernah bercerita tentang _sebuah buku waktu_ yang ada di perpustakan yang membawanya, papanya, Erza dan Gray kembali ke masa lalunya Natsu.

Nashi menarik nafas dalam. Ia hanya tinggal berharap dan mengucapkan kembali pada masa yang ia inginkan. Nashi menutup matanya. "Kumohon.. bawa aku kembali pada masa dimana aku dapat merubah masa depan. Masa di mana aku dapat merubah segalanya.." Buku itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Come to life again**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

Nashi membuka matanya yang tertutup tadi. Dimana ia? Tunggu … itu… Nashi melihat tanda bertuliskan 'Fairy tail' pada sebuah gedung. Jadi seperti inikah gedung Fairy tail di masa lalu? "Fairy tail…" Katanya pelan sebelum ia perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu masuk guild itu.

**Nashi Pov**

_**Krek..**_

Aku membuka pintu guildku dengan perlahan. Decitan dari suara pintu yang terbuka membuat beberapa anggota mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Mereka menatapku seakan aku ini orang asing. Memang benar. Aku dari masa depan. Harus kuakui.. ini agak mengerikan berjalan di antara anggota guild yang terlihat sangat muda. Aku pun tak tahu aku kembali pada saat orang tuaku berumur berapa? Aku berjalan menuju meja bar, dimana bibi Mira berada.

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup anggota guild yang menanyakan, siapa aku?

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat seorang pemuda di hadapanku. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu, tidak pernah berubah. Wajahnya tetap terlihat bodoh. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku ingin menjawab 'Aku anakmu' tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan. Karna aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi aku mengapaikan pertanyaannya.

Aku melirik bibi Mira yang tersenyum ramah. "Hai? Umm.. siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan bibi Mira juga. Ugh.. maafkan aku. tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. "Apakah Lucy Heartfillia ada di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Dan kenapa kau menanyakan Lucy?" Aduh, Papa.. kumohon jangan berteriak.

"Natsu! Diam!" Perintah bibi Erza. Bibi Erza berjalan mendekatiku "Siapa kau dan ada apa kau mencari Lucy?"

"Ohayoo Mina!" Sapa seseorang yang baru saja tiba. Aku tahu pasti suara siapa itu! aku rindu sekali akan suaranya!

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku berlari kearahnya. Aku ingin memeluknya erat dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi! Sepertinya aku berlari terlalu kencang, membuat _mama kecil_ yang berada di depanku tak dapat menjaga keseimbangnya dan kami berduapun terjatuh.

"Akhirnya…" Aku berbicara dalam tangisku. "Si-siapa?"

"Akhirnya.. aku menemukanmu" Kataku dan membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahku. Mata mama terbelalak—tidak semuanya terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"LUCY?!" Teriak semuanya.

"Tu-Tunggu apa kau Lucy masa depan?" Bibi Levy bertanya sembari membantu mama berdiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Aku putrinya" Jawabku. Aku melirik mamaku yang tak berkedip sama sekali sebelum ia pingsan. Pingsan? Mamaku pingsan?!

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

Aku melihat beberapa orang membantu mengangkat mamaku dan merebahkannya pada ruang kesehatan guild. Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu mengagetkanmu.

"Jadi um.. apa maksudmu dengan kau putrinya Lucy?" Tanya Ji-chan padaku. Sekarang semua orang sudah mengerumuniku.

Baiklah.. sepertinya aku akan banyak cerita disini "Yah.. aku, kalian lihat aku mungkin berumur sama dengan mamaku saat ini. tapi ketahuilah dia sudah berumur 41 tahun sekarang" Kataku sembari memainkan jari lentikku.

"41 tahun?!" Paman Elfman berteriak "Lucy jelas sudah sangat tua"

"Kau lebih tua darinya paman Elfman. Kau berumur 48 tahun" Geez.. paman.

Mulut paman Elfman _muda_ terbuka lebar "Setidaknya aku tahu aku masih hidup! Aku sungguh jantan!" Semuanya hanya bersweatdrop ria. Begitu juga aku.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? ke waktu kami? Ah.. sebelum itu siapa namamu?"

"Nashi" Aku tersenyum lembut."Aku kesini karena.. dalam beberapa tahun kedepan Acnologia akan kembali menyerang kita"

"APA?!"

"Tenang. Semuanya selamat. Hanya saja mamaku.." Aku mencoba menahan tangisku "Dia merelakan dirinya untuk dapat menghancurkan Acnologia, dengan cara menghancurkan gerbang itu"

"Bukankah gerbang itu telah hancur? Bagaimana Lucy bisa memakainya?" Tanya paman Gray tak mengerti. Aku hanya mengangguk "Tapi Zeref menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat gerbang itu utuh kembali" Jelasku singkat.

Papa menggebrak meja dengan keras "Aku akan membakarnya jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti!" Tangan papa sudah mengeluarkan semburat api.

'_Orang ini sama saja dengan yang dimasa depan'_ Pikirku.

"Jadi Nashi.. maksudmu dengan Lu-chan merelakan dirinya itu.."

"Dia yang menghancurkan gerbang itu dari dalam, dengan cara menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.. atau lebih jelas dengan kata… uh.." Air mataku sudah mulai mengalir dikedua pipiku "Ia tidak akan pernah kembali , s_elamanya_"

"Maksudmu aku akan mati?" Aku menolehkan kepala pada mamaku yang berjalan menghampiri kami. Saat ia kecil ataupun dewasa… ia tetap terlihat menawan. Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku. Aku berlari dan memeluk mama dengan erat. "Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatknmu!" Aku menangis di pelukannya. Betapa aku merindukan hangat tubuhnya.

Mama mengelus pelan punggungku. Mama memangkuk wajahku, ia tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa. Lagi pula ibu macam apa yang ingin anaknya terluka" Mama mengelus kepalaku pelan. K-Kenapa dia sangat baik!

"Tapi apakah tidak ada cara yang lain untuk menghentikan Acnologia?" Tanya bibi Mira dengan matanya yang masih sembab karena terharu, melihat aku dan mama.

"Papaku mencoba menghentikannya tapi tidak ada cara yang lain"

"Berbicara tentang ayahmu.. apakah ayahmu juga berasal dari guild ini?" Tanya bibi Lisanna. Ah.. aku ingin menjawab 'ia bahkan sedang bersama kita sekarang'.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Aku melihat para pemuda di sana mulai _blushing_ berat. Hadeh.. mama memang selalu membuat banyak pemuda _blushing._

"Pemuda itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan Lucy" Bibi Cana menyeringai.

"Cana ! Jangan berkata seperti aku ini sebuah barang!"Teriak mama. Ternyata.. bibi Cana sudah mengganggu mama sejak dulu, hihi.

"Hey Lucy.. apa kau tidak penasaran? Siapa yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Love rival.. sebaiknya jangan Gray-sama!" Bibi Juvia memberikan mama tatapan tajamnya. Eh? Apakah bibi Juvia seseram ini?

"A-ahaha.. aku tidak tahu Juvia, kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Nashi"

Bibi Juvia menghadapku, aduh mama.. jangan menyerahkan semuanya padaku! "Papaku .. adalah penyihir terkuat" Kataku tersenyum ramah.

"Geez, banyak penyihir kuat di guild kita" Kata paman Jet.

"Ah.." Aku menghadap mama ".. Umm.. Hey Ma—"

"Umm, Nashi.. karena saat ini kita berumur sama. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja?" Aku tersenyum manis, tentu saja ia merasa aneh kupanggil dengan sebutan 'mama'.

"Aye!"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu Lucy.. jika pada saat kita melawan Acnologia..jangan melawan semuanya sendiri…" Aku menjeda kalimatku "Dengan begitu kita pasti dapat bersama hingga saat ini.."

Mama menatapku lama sebelum mengangguk "Tentu"

Aku meghela nafas "Pastikan kau ingat! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!" Mama tersenyum lembut ,mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Awwww~" Semuanya terharu melihat kami. Mereka memang selalu begitu.

"Jadi.. kau kemari karena kau ingin memperingatkan Lucy?" Bibi Erza tersenyum. "Yup. Mama terkadang bodoh kau tahu?" Kataku bercanda.

"Hey!" Protes mama. "Nashi" Panggil bibi Mira. Membuatku menghadapnya "Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Aku punya lima adik"Jawabku santai.

"Lima?!" Teriak mereka. Wajah mama memerah mendengarnya. "Awwh.. kurasa kau tidak perlu malu Lucy.. bahkan papa pernah bilang padamu , ia ingin 30 anak saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun" Aku tertawa cekikikan.

"Apa?! Siapa pemuda yang akan kunikahi itu! Ia ingin membuatku mati!" mama mengepalkan tangannya. Hehe.. ia seorang pemuda berambut merah muda.

"Ah.. Ji-chan" Aku mencolek Ji-chan "Sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menyiapkan banyak dana"

"Huh?"

"Karena beberapa tahun kedepan guild ini akan penuh dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan hebat. Dan jangan lupa '_penghancur kota'_?" Aku tertawa kecil. Aku harus memperingatkannya sebelum ia bangkrut seperti saat dimasa depan.

Seketika Ji-chan pun menangis "Waa! Aku tahu kalian akan membuatku hancur!" Semuanya pun tertawa.

"Bibi Levy.." Panggilku, bibi Levy tersenyum kearahku "Sebaiknya kau harus ingat dimasa depan nanti, kau harus menikah dulu sebelum kau hamil" Ah, aku ingat ketika bibi Levy berlari kerumah kami dan mengatakan jika ia mengandung anak paman Gajeel. Hari yang mengejutkan.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin.."

"Tidak dapat menahannya ne, Levy-chan" Mama menyikut lengannya. "Waaaa! Nashi! Harusnya kau jangan bercerita seperti itu!" Bibi Levy membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya. "Tck, Kau payah kecil" Kata paman Gajeel. Kau kan yang menghamilinya paman!

"Natsu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau diam?" Tanya bibi Lisanna pada papa, eh? Memang benar, papa cukup pendiam hari ini. aneh.

"Kau memikirkan siapa yang dinikahi Lucy, benarkan Flame head?" Paman Gray menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau ingin berkelahi, huh?"

"Berhenti!" Teriakanku membuat mereka berhenti "Paman Gray dan Paman Natsu memang terus berkelahi" Oops! Maaf papa, aku memanggilmu paman.

"Baiklah.. semuanya.. aku senang mengunjungi kalian disini, tapi aku harus kembali.. papaku bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh saat aku pergi" Aku masih ingin banyak berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Tapi menurut buku ini aku hanya memiliki waktu satu jam. Dan jika aku tidak salah hitung… maka ini tinggal 10 detik lagi sebelum lubang waktu terbuka, untuk mengantarkanku kembali ke masa depan.

Dan ternyata hitunganku tepat "Kita akan bertemu nanti" Pamitku. sebuah lubang hitam terbuka di hadapanku. Aku memeluk mama untuk yang terakhir kalinya "Ingat yang aku katakan padamu" Mama tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

Aku menghadap anggota Fairy tail yang lain dan melambaikan tangan "Ah.. Paman Natsu.. aku menitipkan Lucy padamu…" Kataku dengan memakai panggilan 'paman' lagi.

"Tentu saja! Lucy _nakamak_u!" Aku tersenyum "Terima kasih paman.." Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju lubang waktu "Atau harus kupanggil_**.. **_papa.." kataku dengan suara pelan. Tapi aku rasa.. papa dapat mendengarnya.

Aku berada dalam sebuah lorong waktu yang gelap, aku takut. Jadi aku menutup kedua mataku. Hingga aku..

**Normal Pov**

Nashi membuka perlahan matanya. Sekarang.. dia dimana lagi? tunggu, ini.. sebuah ruangan? Ruang tamunya?! Kenapa semua terlihat rapi? Dan bersih? Seingatnya, bahkan rumahnya hancur karna serangan Acnologia itu.

Nashi memutar bola matanya kesana-kemari. Ia melihat ayahnya yang tidur di sofa. Ren dan Rin yang berkelahi seperti biasa. Kenta yang sedang menggambar. Maru yang bermain kartu dengan Momo.

Kenapa semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja? apa yang terjadi?

"Nashi? Kenapa kau bengong disitu?" Jantung Nashi berdetak cepat. Ini tidak mungkin.. Nashi membalikan badannya. Melihat sosok wanita dewasa berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "Hey.. jawab jika aku bertanya?" Lucy mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" Nashi menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Apanya yang tak mungkin?" Lucy semakin bingung dengan sikap Nashi.

"K-Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Nashi.. mama memang berada di sini dari tadi pagi.. bahkan.. memang selalu disini? Karna inikan rumahku"

"Bukannya kau.. p-pergi?"

"Pergi kemana sih, Nashi? Mama dari tadi disini?"

"Nashi.. berhenti bertanya-tanya yang dapat membuat mamamu bingung.." Sahut Natsu yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi.. tidak mungkin.. ma.. maksudku.. kau disini.. kau , aku.. papa? Semuanya.."

"Natsu, coba kau kemari.. sepertinya Nashi sakit" Lucy memegang kening Nashi. Natsu berjalan menghampiri mereka "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Tunggu!" Nashi menepas tangan Lucy dan Natsu yang mulai menyentuhnya sana-sini. "A-Apa yang terjadi dengan Acnologia?" Tanyanya. Tiba-tiba semuanya tertawa begitu juga dengan adik-adiknya.

"Nashi-nee, kau kenapa sih. Acnologia sudah kita kalahkan dari kemarin.. kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu?" Rin cekikikan melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya.

"Be-Begitu kah? Lalu semuanya selamat?"

"Hadeh.. ma… seperti Nashi-nee memang terbentur sesuatu dan membuatnya hilang ingatan" Sahut Ken. Nashi mencubit pipinya "Ih! Aku serius!"

"Semuanya selamat. Lagi pula, kalau semua tak selamat.. kita tak mungkin mengadakan pesta meriah kemarin di guild" Jelas Lucy.

Nashi menatap mereka seperti orang bodoh. Jadi.. rencananya berhasil? Saat ia kembali ke masa lalu dan memperingatkan mamanya? Mamanya benar-benar menuruti apa kata-katanya?

Tiba-tiba Nashi menangis "HUWEEE MAMA!" Nashi memeluknya. Membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. "N-Nashi? Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba nangis dan memelukku?"

"Wahahaha! Nashi-nee ingusan!" Ren tertawa.

"Cengeng! Nashi-nee lebih cengeng dari pada Momo!" Ejek Momo.

"Ih… jorok! Ingusan!" Ken dan Maru menatap jijik Nashi.

"Mama! Maafkan Nashi! Nashi berjanji mulai _sekarang _akan jadi gadis yang baik!" Katanya di sela tangisnya. Lucy dan Natsu hanya dapat melirik satu sama lain tak mengerti.

"Dia sepertimu , Luce.."

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu?"

"Dia sama _anehnya_ denganmu" Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy mengambil bantal sofa dan melemparkan kearahnya. Semuanya tertawa melihat Natsu dan Lucy. Keluarga mereka memang tak akan tergantikan oleh apapun. Nashi pun terharu melihatnya. Ia akan terus menjaga keluarganya agar tetap utuh.

"Ah! Ampun Luce! Tu-tunggu! Kapan kau akan _memberitahukan_ mereka?"

"Memberitahukan kami apa?" Tanya Maru.

"Ah.." Lucy menarik nafas dalam "Ini akan berat untuk kalian.."

Nashi mengkerutkan keningnya. "Akan ada _anggota baru_ di keluarga kita…" Lucy mengelus perutnya.

Semuanya melotot… jangan bilang… kalau.. "MAMA DAN PAPA AKAN MEMBERIKAN ADIK LAGI?!"

Natsu dan Lucy hanya menyengir lebar. Nashi kembali menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis lagi, Nashi?"

Nashi menggelengkan kepala "T-Tidak.. hanya saja aku bersyukur menjadi bagian keluarga ini_**.. KELUARGA DRAGNEEL MEMANG YANG TERBAIK**_!"

**.**

**.**

**Yup done! ^^ hehe .. waduh… nambah lagi deh anggotanya :p**

**Hihi cerita ini kayak ficku yang judul 'Nashi' tapi ini **_**Nashi version**_** :3**

**Di chappie ini.. emang cuma ceritain.. saat Lucy kembali. Dan.. emang gak ada pertarungan lagi melawan Acnologia pas Nashi sampai di masa depan dan bertemu dengan keluarganya yang-lengkap. seperti_ time skip?_  
**

**Tadinya malah aku mau buat nih Fic.. one-shot o.o**

**Maaf yaa... yang menunggu pertarungan melawan acnologia lagi . Author mengecewakan kalian!**

**Aku bakal ada cerita multi-chappie lagi ^^ tapi masih dalam proses nih hehe... semoga cerita yang baru ini menghibur ya :]**

**RnR?**

**Salam -nshawol56-**


End file.
